


Season 7

by HearMyFury790



Series: Fiery Stag and Red Wolf (Alternate Version) [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyFury790/pseuds/HearMyFury790
Summary: Okay, Season 7 part one! This will cover about the first three episodes before taking a huge turn at the end. But first, like the last one, a quick recap.Sansa discovers Jon’s body and is sent away by Melisandre.She and Shireen arrive in Winterfell to tell Stannis.Jon arrives alive and explains that Melisandre resurrected him.Stannis legitimizes Jon as a Stark and they begin their march south.Sansa and Brienne go with them.It’s explained that Stannis took Oathkeeper, changed the pommel and because Jon had Longclaw decided to take the sword for his own family since they would have Stark blood.Stannis is joined by the Knights of the Vale led by Harrold Arryn the new lord of the Vale after Robin Arryn committed suicide after hearing of Baelish’s death.Stannis marches on the Twins but doesn’t lay siege.Instead Ser Perwyn Frey, his brother Olyvar and sister Roslin with Edmure Tully’s son surrender themselves and help Stannis take Riverrun.Stannis arrives at Riverrun to find the Lannisters are there laying siege with the Freys.Jon Snow devises a plan to rescue Edmure Tully to secure him from the Lannisters.The plan works and Edmure bends the knee to Stannis.Stannis attacks the Lannister/Frey army and is successful and liberates the Riverlands.Jaime escapes to King’s Landing.Stannis also gains the support of one Lannister, Daven, who bends the knee to Stannis after hearing Cersei blowing up the Sept of Baelor.And so the stage is set. Let us begin the Great Game.





	1. Season 7 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Season 7 part one! This will cover about the first three episodes before taking a huge turn at the end. But first, like the last one, a quick recap.  
> Sansa discovers Jon’s body and is sent away by Melisandre.
> 
> She and Shireen arrive in Winterfell to tell Stannis.
> 
> Jon arrives alive and explains that Melisandre resurrected him.
> 
> Stannis legitimizes Jon as a Stark and they begin their march south.
> 
> Sansa and Brienne go with them.
> 
> It’s explained that Stannis took Oathkeeper, changed the pommel and because Jon had Longclaw decided to take the sword for his own family since they would have Stark blood.
> 
> Stannis is joined by the Knights of the Vale led by Harrold Arryn the new lord of the Vale after Robin Arryn committed suicide after hearing of Baelish’s death.
> 
> Stannis marches on the Twins but doesn’t lay siege.
> 
> Instead Ser Perwyn Frey, his brother Olyvar and sister Roslin with Edmure Tully’s son surrender themselves and help Stannis take Riverrun.
> 
> Stannis arrives at Riverrun to find the Lannisters are there laying siege with the Freys.
> 
> Jon Snow devises a plan to rescue Edmure Tully to secure him from the Lannisters.
> 
> The plan works and Edmure bends the knee to Stannis.
> 
> Stannis attacks the Lannister/Frey army and is successful and liberates the Riverlands.  
> Jaime escapes to King’s Landing.
> 
> Stannis also gains the support of one Lannister, Daven, who bends the knee to Stannis after hearing Cersei blowing up the Sept of Baelor.
> 
> And so the stage is set. Let us begin the Great Game.

Stannis was just waking up when he heard Sansa wake up as well. In the time since he won Riverrun, Stannis has spent the past year negotiating with other houses to support him. Most of the houses in the Westerlands supported him, however, houses like the Crakehalls, the Swyfts, the Spicers and the Estrens all defied him. Stannis tasked Ser Brynden to deal with them and sometime later Brynden met the combined force of 5,000 men with 6,000 of his own and routed them, all the Crakehalls were put to the sword as well as the Spicers, but the Swyfts and Estrens bent the knee but had to give up hostages for their good behavior, thus Stannis gained the full might of the Westerlands. Some of the houses in the Reach declared for him including Selyse’s family, the Florents. The Cuys joined as well, both branches of the Fossoways. Some others as well but the biggest support came surprising to Stannis, the Redwynes. They had decided to side with him, due to Olenna’s rash decision to support Daenerys Targaryen. With them come their fleet which Stannis desperately needed bolstering his naval potential along with the ships the North, Vale, Riverlands and now Westerlands had. Stannis needed these ships because of a certain Euron Greyjoy. He had recently heard about Balon Greyjoy’s death. That proved to him that Melisandre’s magic worked, but unfortunately that also meant that he had to deal with another usurper. And Euron was no exception, he would have to deal with him in time, but he knew he wouldn’t make an alliance with him, the Sea Battle of Fair Isle still must have been fresh in his mind when Stannis beat him and his brother there. Euron would most likely either go for Daenerys or Cersei, but he would deal with them shortly as well. Sansa began to stir in her sleep.

“Hi.” She said sweetly.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” Sansa asked.

“I did. And you?”

“Amazingly. _You_ were amazing.” Sansa said smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Stannis replied. In the time they’ve spent with each other both Stannis and Sansa realized how much they meant to each other. It was a shock for both of them when they admitted their love for each other but it seemed to make them happier. It was even said now  that Stannis only smiled for his wife and family. Stannis began to kiss Sansa wanting to make love to her like they did last night until a cry came from the other room. Stannis growled in irritation.

“We have to get them. They already want their mama and papa.” Sansa said. In the past year, Sansa had given birth to twin sons, the first was a boy named Eddard named after Sansa’s father and the second boy was named Steffon after Stannis’ father. Now in terms of the line of succession, Stannis was secure, he had an heir to the throne and a future Lord of Storm’s End.

“Alright.” Stannis said sighing. Both of them got out of bed, got dressed and went to the adjoining room in Riverrun. There they saw their boys. Eddard was already lifting his arms to his mother and Steffon was just getting up. Stannis picked him up and held him for a bit. Sansa held Eddard in her arms both of them looked happy in this moment before a knock came on the door. Stannis went to it and opened it to Shireen.

“Shireen.” Stannis said.

“Father.” Shireen said curtseying. After Riverrun had been retaken Stannis sent for Shireen to come there. “There’s a man from Braavos here who would like to speak to you.”

“Braavos?” Sansa said from the other side of the room. “What is someone from Braavos doing here?”

“Probably a representative of the Iron Bank to check our progress.” Stannis said.

“You went to Braavos?” Sansa asked.

“Before I came to the North I made a deal with the Iron Bank. They would fund my war against the Lannisters due to them owing millions to them. This man is here to see what else he can probably offer. Shireen. I want you to stay here with Sansa and your brothers alright?”

“Yes father.” Shireen said. She held out her arms and took Steffon in her arms. “Hello little brother. Have you gotten cuter?” She asked, to which Steffon let out a giggle. Stannis smiled at the sight and left his family to go speak to this representative.

Davos came with him as he was Hand of the King. Davos had felt like he was being useless lately to which Stannis told him he named him his Hand not for his military expertise but for his mind and negotiating skills. He then entered his solar in Riverrun where the same man that Stannis and Davos had talked to in Braavos was sitting there with a man in gold armor standing next to him.

“You Grace, Lord Hand.” Tycho Nestoris said.

“Welcome to Riverrun. Please have a seat.” Stannis gestured to the desk. Tycho sat, but the man stayed standing. “There is wine or water with boiled lemon.”

“No thank you. My condolences on the death of your wife Selyse. I’m sure your daughter must find it hard to suffer the loss of her mother.”

“She wasn’t particularly fond of her. But it was her mother, she mourned her, nonetheless. Though the Iron Bank didn’t send you to offer condolences.”

“Condolences and congratulations. When we last met you had only 4,000 men and 32 ships. Now you have what? 100,000 men? Over 1,000 ships? You’ve been rather busy these past two years. Your support for your claim to the Iron Throne has increased significantly. I must admit, many of us at the Iron Bank thought you would fail in this endeavor. It appears your Hand was right to tell us to support you.”

“I thank you ser. Now what is it you wish to ask of the king?” Davos said.

“Not much Ser Davos. But to extend an olive branch if you will. You might have noticed this man standing next to me. This is Captain-General Harry Strickland. Commander of the Golden Company. I believe you know of them Your Grace?” Stannis was surprised to hear that the Golden Company was here. With them came 20,000 men as well as horses and elephants, and if what Davos said was true, they never broke a contract.

“I do, though not as much as you I’m sure.” Stannis said.

“Your Grace, the Iron Bank has hired us to be sworn to you. We are at your disposal.” Harry said.

“And why have you come? I already have a large army and a fleet. What do I have to gain from this?” Stannis said.

“As I said, this is merely extending an olive branch to you. This is in no way us doubting your skill, but we wish to aid you in any way possible for this investment of ours.” Tycho said.

“The Iron Bank wants its gold back. Nothing more.” Stannis said. Tycho looked impressed.

“I’ve heard you don’t like to mince words Your Grace, I can see now the rumors are true. But yes, these debts are considerable. We didn’t give you much gold. Just enough to buy a few sellswords to help you take the North back and a few ships, not much. And during that time your armies have been built up. But we come now, because you will be engaged in a war from two different fronts. One which is currently sitting on your throne and the other from the east. Now there are two reasons for both of these people as to why we don’t consider them. Cersei Lannister for example. Her vaults are empty, your late brother’s profligacy saw to that. She refuses to repay the Iron Bank and as a result that is the reason we support you. Her former allies however have turned to the Targaryen girl in the east. They haven’t declared for you.”

“And instead they declare for someone who has rapists and murderers in her ranks, is that what you’re getting at?” Davos said.

“Indeed, the Tyrells are your wealthiest enemies, soon enough the Dragon Queen will land ashore with them. How do you plan to stop three fire breathing dragons?” Tycho asked.

“How many battles has this girl won? Just by herself? How many real battles has she won? I’ve been fighting this war since the day my brother died. I may have failed at Blackwater, but I succeeded at Winterfell and at Riverrun. I held Storm’s End from the might of the Reach for a year. I crushed the Iron Fleet at Fair Isle and took the Iron Islands biggest island. I smashed Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall’s army even though he had fifty times my number. How many battles has this Targaryen girl won that I should fear her? Or Cersei Lannister and Euron Greyjoy?” Stannis told him. Tycho took a moment and looked to Harry who had a broad smile on his face. Tycho turned back to Stannis.

“As I said, your Hand was right to tell us to support you.”

“Give me time and I will tell you now, any debt my brother owed you, I will pay in full.”

* * *

 

Cersei Lannister, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, was looking at a map of Westeros that was being painted on a floor. She could see all the towns and castles there, it would be hers one day. She would destroy her enemies and bring in a new age of peace and prosperity. Her love Jaime, was entering the room. The man who was painting stopped and gave the room to them.

“What is this?” Jaime asked.

“It’s what we’ve been waiting for our whole lives. It’s what father trained us for whether he knew it or not.” She said.

“He knew it. Made me memorize every damn city, town, lake, forest and mountain.”

“It’s ours now, we just have to take it.” She turned to him. “You’ve been quiet since you came home. Are you angry with me?”

“No not angry.” Jaime said shaking his head.

“Are you afraid of me?” She asked boldly. Jaime looked around the room.

“Should I be?” He asked boldly himself. Cersei decided to change the subject.

“Daenerys Targaryen has chosen Tyrion to be her hand. Right now, they’re sailing across the Narrow Sea, hoping to take back her father’s throne. Our little brother. The one you love so much. The one you set free. The one who murdered our father and our firstborn son. Now he stands beside our enemies and gives them counsel.” She made a point to make Jaime feel guilty about setting that monster free. She loved him but Jaime could be an idiot sometimes. “He’s out there somewhere at the head of an armada. Where will they land?” Jaime looked at the map and pointed at the one place she knew she would land.

“Dragonstone. They have deep water ports for their ships. It’s been unoccupied since Stannis left the castle. And that’s where she was born.” Cersei nodded.

“Enemies to the east.” She walked toward Dorne. “Enemies to the south, Ellaria Sand and her brood of bitches.” She turned to the Reach. “Enemies to the west. Olenna the old cunt. Another traitor.” She turned towards the Riverlands. “Enemies to the north. Speaking of Stannis Baratheon, he has conquered the North and the Riverlands and won them to his side, the Vale stands with him, the Stormlands now, Olenna’s own nephew and some of her bannermen stand beside him, even our own bannermen stand with him and that murdering idiot Sansa stands by his side as his new whore. Enemies everywhere, we’re surrounded by traitors. You’re in command of the Lannister army now, how do we proceed?”

“Winter is here. We can’t win a war if we can’t feed our men and our horses, whatever remains after Stannis beat us back. The Tyrells have the grain, the Tyrells have the livestock.” Cersei remained unconvinced.

“Will the Tyrell bannermen stand alongside a Dothraki horde and Unsullied slave soldiers? Or with Stannis and his Red Priestess?”

“If they think either of them will win. No one wants to fight on the losing side. Right now, we look like the losing side.” Jaime said. Cersei still remained unconvinced.

“I’m the queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“One kingdom at best and that’s here. I’m not sure you understand how much danger we’re in.”

“I understand we’re in a war for survival. I understand whoever loses dies. I understand whoever wins will launch a dynasty that will last a thousand years.”

“A dynasty for whom? Our children are dead. We’re the last of us.”

“A dynasty for us then.” She said. Jaime then had a sad expression on his face.

“We never talked about Tommen.” Cersei didn’t want to hear it and began walking toward a   pitcher of wine.

“There’s nothing to say.” She said pouring herself a cup.

“Our baby boy killed himself!” Jaime shouted.

“He betrayed me. He betrayed us both. Should we spend our days mourning the dead? Mother, Father, and all our children?” She said.

“Cersei—” Jaime said.

“I loved them I did!” She said strongly. “But they’re ashes now and we’re still flesh and blood. We’re the last Lannisters, the last ones who count.” She turned away from Jaime.

“Even Lannisters can’t survive without allies. Where are our allies now? You saw what happened to Walder Frey and most of his family. And you know what happened to us at Riverrun?” It was true, they heard that Walder Frey and most of his family with him were all poisoned by some assassin. The only ones left were those with Stannis.

“I heard. How could we ever trust a man like that?”

“We couldn’t. He was a useless old coward but the Freys supported us! Whoever killed most of them is no friend of ours. We need allies. Stronger better allies, we cannot win this war on our own.” Cersei turned partially to him smug as ever.

“Do you think I listened to father for forty years and learned nothing?” She said. She knew who was coming to King’s Landing. That person would help her secure her throne. And destroy all her enemies.

* * *

 

Dragonstone was not how Dany expected it. But it was an impressive castle. It was her home, her ancestors castle before the Usurper’s brother took it from her. The brother she would have to fight one day. She looked outside the castle, it was raining quite a storm out there. But she was used to it. She wasn’t called “Stormborn” for nothing. With her in the Chamber of the Painted Table were her Hand, Tyrion Lannister, her commander of the Unsullied, Grey Worm, her advisor and closest friend, Missandei, and finally Varys her father’s Master of Whisperers now sworn to her.

“On a night like this, you came into the world.” Tyrion said to her.

“I remember that storm. All the dogs in King’s Landing howled through the night.” Varys said.

“I wish I could remember it.” Dany said as she walked back to the table. “I always thought this would be a homecoming. Doesn’t feel like home.” She said.

“We won’t stay on Dragonstone for long.” Tyrion told her.

“Good.” She placed her hands on the table. In front of her she saw various war pieces in front of her. There were the lions of King’s Landing, and the Stags in the Riverlands with the Trout, the Wolves and the Falcons. It was almost exactly the same armies that her brother tried to fight and lose, she wouldn’t. “Not so many lions. But more Stags this time.”

“Cersei only controls the Iron Throne. The lords of Westeros despise her.”

“And yet they flock to a usurper like this Stannis Baratheon?” Dany asked.

“Well I suppose so. I didn’t expect that to happen, I had thought he might fall at Winterfell perhaps or at Riverrun. I didn’t expect him to be so successful.” Varys said.

“And now he has the North, Vale, Stormlands, Riverlands, Westerlands and some of the Reach lords on his side. But even the best men can be outmaneuvered. I should know, it was my strategy that beat him at Blackwater.” Tyrion said. Dany took his words in but wanted to know more about Stannis.

“What can you tell me about him? Stannis?” She asked Varys.

“He’s the younger brother of Robert Baratheon. He’s a hard and just man. Believes in justice and honor. And he’s one of the best military minds in Westeros. Despite Lord Tyrion’s claim he would have taken King’s Landing had it not been for Lord Tywin and the Tyrells.”

“And now I have the Tyrells.” Dany said.

“Yes. But he doesn’t fear them. Blackwater is his only defeat by them. He held Storm’s End against them during his brother’s rebellion for a year almost starving himself, he broke the Greyjoy fleet at Fair Isle, and now he’s won even more victories. He’s retaken the North from the Boltons on behalf of House Stark and he’s taken back Riverrun for the Tully’s. He’s gained the support of the Vale led by a new member of House Arryn a boy by the name of Harrold. He’s also gotten the Westerlands on his side though not without some trouble from them, he managed to subjugate them, the Reach lords must have flocked to him because they’d rather stand with him than you due to their support for your father and that Stannis wouldn’t show them mercy otherwise, and finally he has the Stormlords that remain. He has an army 100,000 strong and now has a fleet of his own, big enough to counter ours.”

“Well, I wouldn’t try to write him off just yet, Your Grace.” Tyrion said.

“Why?” Dany asked.

“Well for one thing. He’s wanting the throne the same as you are wanting it.”

“How is that any different? He’s trying to steal my throne.”

“Forgive me Your Grace, but you are trying to retake the throne. He is simply trying to take it because he believes it is his by right. And if I could speak plainly, he’s right in some ways. House Baratheon took the throne by right of conquest. My sister bore three bastard children in that time you and your brother were exiled. So when Robert died, Stannis believed he was the rightful king as he was next in line. But my family denied him that. Hence why he’s against us. However he will not be unsympathetic toward you and your cause, if you give him viable reason to do so. Stannis has now saved two of the kingdoms from their enemies. The Boltons in the North are dead for their treachery, and the Freys in the Riverlands are mostly dead for their treachery. Many people blame them for the Red Wedding. So, because Stannis gave them the justice they deserved people will flock to him. And if you destroy him, well, it might create more enemies than allies.”

Dany thought about this for a while now, her original plan was to use the armies she had to take down the Lannister forces and like her ancestors, take the Seven Kingdoms one by one until they all bent to her. It would have been easy with an enemy like Cersei and only Cersei, but now that Stannis was also in the game, and had been meeting justice for the people of Westeros, Dany had to think more. She wouldn’t trust a Baratheon but perhaps they could come into an agreement.

“Send a raven to wherever Stannis is. Tell him Daenerys Targaryen wishes to discuss an alliance.”

* * *

 

Stannis couldn’t believe what he was reading. Not only was Daenerys Targaryen sending him a summons for an alliance, but she had apparently taken refuge in Dragonstone. Stannis regretted leaving the castle unoccupied, and now he desperately needed it back. There was Dragonglass on the island enough to arm his troops to fight against the dead. Stannis was with Sansa and Davos when he received the letter.

“Do you think it’s really Tyrion? It could be someone trying to lead you into a trap.” Sansa said.

“That was my thought, until he mentioned Blackwater. But still I don’t know. You knew him more than I did. What do you think?” Stannis asked Sansa.

“Tyrion’s not like the other Lannisters. He was always kind to me, but it’s too great a risk. ‘The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Cersei sits on the Iron Throne. Join us. Together we can end her tyranny.” She said. Davos takes the letter from Sansa for a moment reading it.

“Sounds like a charmer. Of course the casual mention of a Dothraki horde, a legion of Unsullied and three dragons, a bit less charming.” Davos stops for a moment.

“What is it?” Stannis asks.

“Didn’t Jon Stark say that fire could kill wights? Well, what breathes fire?” Davos said.

“We all know dragons can breathe fire Ser Davos.” Stannis replied.

“Yes, but you once told me that dragons are magic. Perhaps their fire can be used against even the White Walkers?” Davos said.

“Wait, you’re not suggesting Stannis meet with her?” Sansa said aghast.

“No, Your Grace, of course not, it’s too dangerous.” Davos said quickly.

“But?” Stannis asked.

“But if the army of the dead makes it past the Wall, do we have enough men to fight them?”

“We have over one hundred thousand men, the Golden Company has come to our aid. We have enough.” Sansa said.

“That’s true, Your Grace. But if we leave now with our forces to go against them, our lands will be seized by either Cersei Lannister or Daenerys Targaryen.” Davos said.

Stannis thought for a moment, while the White Walkers were slowly making their approach he couldn’t just leave. Davos was right, either of his enemies would take the lands he won and after he was finished he would have new enemies to face. He had to at least deal with one of them, and weakest was Cersei. Her army had been decimated and the only naval power she had was with Euron Greyjoy, who had now pledged his support. However, he knew Euron was only playing the long game, he would kill Cersei without a second thought. But considering Daenerys, it seemed the only choice was to accept this alliance, but he wouldn’t go himself. Just as he was thinking of who to send Jon Stark entered the room.

“Pardon, Your Grace. A raven from the Citadel.” Jon said.

“The Citadel? What do the maesters want?” Stannis asked.

“It’s not from them, it’s from Samwell Tarly.” Jon said.

“Tarly?” Stannis replied. Jon took the note to him and he read it.

“Sam’s discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragonglass. He says he wanted to confirm it for himself in case your claims were false.” Jon said. Stannis read the rest of the letter and decided his next course of action.

“I received a raven _from_ Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He’s now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. Her intention is to take back her father’s throne. She has a powerful army and three dragons.” Stannis told Jon who was shocked to hear that. “Lord Tyrion has asked me to come to Dragonstone to discuss an alliance. But I will not. I will send you Jon Stark.” All three of them looked to him in shock. Sansa was about to say something until Stannis held up his hand. “We need this Dragonglass. Your friend told me it can destroy both White Walkers and their armies. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons. But more importantly we need allies. You said their army grows by the day, we have the numbers, but I cannot leave the south undefended. However Daenerys has her own army and dragonfire. I need you to persuade her to ally with us temporarily until the Army of the Dead is defeated. You and Ser Davos will ride to Maidenpool tomorrow and sail for Dragonstone.” Stannis said, though Sansa jumped in.

“Have you forgotten what happened to my grandfather? The Mad King invited him to King’s Landing and roasted him alive!” Sansa shouted.

“I know that.” Stannis said.

“She is here to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The kingdoms we have taken are part of those kingdoms.”

“It doesn’t matter Sansa.” Jon said. “The Army of the Dead is coming. The North is my home just as much as it is yours. It’s part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. But the odds are against us. Forgive me Your Graces, but neither of you nor Ser Davos has ever seen the Army of the Dead. None of you. I know it’s a risk, but my king has given me a command. My father always obeyed his king. I must do the same. I have to do it.”

“Send someone else then! Don’t have him go!” Sansa shouted to Stannis.

“I am going. As I said, she needs to hear it from someone who has seen them. It has to be me.” Jon said.

“You’re abandoning you’re people! You’re abandoning your armies.” Sansa said.

“It’s a good thing I’m leaving both in good hands.” Jon said.

“Who’s?!” Sansa shouted.

“Yours.” Jon said. Sansa became quiet then. “Rickon’s in the North, you’re the only other Stark here. Until I return, the North’s army is yours.” Sansa looked to Stannis who nodded his head. She turned back to Jon and nodded back.

* * *

 

Arya was sitting at a table at an inn overhearing the conversations going on behind her.

“They say her dragons are as big as Aegon’s.”

“Horseshit, Cersei’s just trying to frighten us.”

“Well, don’t believe that? Then how about the Golden Company here in Westeros?”

“Now that I believe, if Cersei was telling us stories about Stannis then I may be afraid.”

“True enough, elephants and all.”

“Surely they didn’t bring all those elephants?”

“I hope it’s true. If the Dragon Queen or Stannis lay siege to King’s Landing prices will triple.”

"One more round. It's a long ride."

“Arry!” a voice called out. Arya turned to find her old friend Hot Pie carrying a tray of food. He seemed to be excited to see her.

"Hello, Hot Pie. Sit down." He sat down next to her setting the tray down. “Who’s that for?” She asked. He didn’t get to answer as she took a knife and started digging into the pie like she hadn’t eaten in a while. “Mm. This is good.”

“You think so?” Hot Pie answered. “The secret is browning the butter before making the dough. Most people don't do that cause it takes up too much time."

"I didn't do that."

"You've been making pies?"

"One or two."

"I can't believe you're here. Did you meet the big lady?"

“The big lady?” Arya asked confused.

“The lady knight. I figured she was a knight because she got armor on. She was looking for your sister but I told her about you. Did she ever find you?”

“She found me.”

“What happened to you Arry?” Hot Pie asked. Arya wanted to tell him what she had been through but decided not to.

“You got any ale?” She asked. Before Hot Pie could do anything she grabbed the pitcher and a cup and poured herself a glass downing it in one go.

“Where you heading?”

“King’s Landing.”

“Why?”

“Heard Cersei’s queen now.”

“Heard she blew up the Great Sept. that must have been something to see. Boom!” Arya just hummed in response. “Can’t believe someone would do that.”

“Cersei would do that.”

“I thought you’d be heading to Winterfell or Riverrun?” Arya looked at Hot Pie confused.

“Why would I go to either of those places? The Boltons have Winterfell and the Lannisters have Riverrun.”

“No the Boltons are dead.” Arya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sure she killed the Freys but the Boltons? How are they dead?

“What?”

“Stannis Baratheon gathered his army at the Wall. He married your sister, the one the big lady was looking for and a Rickon Stark was brought to him, he gathered the Northern Lords and took Winterfell from the Boltons. Then he crushed the Lannisters and Freys at Riverrun.”

Arya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sansa? Rickon? Alive? And if Stannis Baratheon is calling himself king now and married her sister, then is Sansa his queen?

“You’re lying.” She said.

“Why would I lie about that? Sansa’s your sister and Rickon’s your brother right?”

She couldn’t help the tears starting to flow from her eyes but she pushed them back. Her family was alive and this Stannis Baratheon had given her family justice. She decided to get ready to leave.

“Thanks for the pie.” She said and got out her bag of coins.

“Friends don’t pay. I can’t believe I thought you were a boy, you’re pretty.” Hot Pie said. Arya didn’t know how to react to that as it had been the first time anyone ever told her that.

“Thanks. Take care of yourself Hot Pie. Try not to get killed.”

“I won’t. I’m like you Arry, I’m a survivor.”

Arya mounted her horse and decided where she would go. Winterfell seemed like the logical sense, but she heard about how Sansa was at Riverrun. She decided then, she would go west to Riverrun to her sister, and then to her family.

* * *

 

Sansa overlooked the army of her husband, King Stannis Baratheon. About one hundred and twenty thousand men were stationed there. They were preparing to go the Reach. Word had spread that the Kingslayer and Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill were amassing their forces to lay siege to Highgarden. Stannis told her that he knew what Cersei was planning, she wanted to take Highgarden’s gold and pay back the Iron Bank so she could get the sellswords. Stannis wouldn’t let that happen.

There was also another rumor that Euron Greyjoy was sailing his fleet to Casterly Rock. For what purpose, Stannis didn’t know, but he had his fleets under Lord Paxter Redwyne sail his ships from Seagard to the Iron Islands with instructions to completely destroy Pyke and the other castles as if the Euron had one thousand ships then he would be spread out so much that he couldn’t be able to repel them in time for a counter attack. When the Iron Islands were done Paxter was to take his ships toward Fair Isle to hide them from Euron. Then once Euron returns, Lord Paxter would catch him in a trap and try to destroy his fleet from the rearguard. Stannis had gathered some of the ships from the North, Vale and Riverlands but the bulk of this armada was with the Redwyne fleet. They had over one thousand and two hundred ships by themselves, the two hundred ships being warships. Combined with Stannis’ fleet and the others, he counted about four hundred warships alone, the others were longships and merchant vessels, though Stannis ordered those to be outfitted with more weapons and troops if it was possible. In total he had one thousand and four hundred ships, more than Euron’s but still Stannis was overly cautious, he couldn’t afford to lose these ships, he needed them for King’s Landing.

Later that night Stannis entered her rooms.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Sansa said, her voice a bit harder than intended.

“I know you don’t approve of my decision, but sending your brother was the right thing. He’s seen them, fought them. If anyone can convince someone that this threat is real he can.”

“I know.” Sansa sighed. “I’m sorry. You’ve always made the best decisions and I’ve never doubted you then, I shouldn’t now. But that still doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Well, if it’s any solace, then Lord Tyrion will vouch for your brother. He’ll be safe.”

“I hope so.” Sansa said before turning to him. “I must be acting like a hateful bitch right now, hmm?” Stannis shrugged in response.

“If you were you’d be burning a sept with wildfire.” He said. Sansa started laughing at that. Stannis chuckled a bit but didn’t show a smile, he still needed to work on just letting go once in a while.

“I’ve trusted you this far, you’ve given no cause for me to doubt you.” Sansa said.

“Thank you Sansa.” Stannis said.

“So, what are your plans? For the Reach, the Greyjoys?” She trailed off.

“First I will gather my troops for Highgarden. The Kingslayer and Lord Tarly are heading there now. I mean to crush their armies and take the Kingslayer prisoner, with the only Lannister loyal to Cersei left, I will give her one last chance to give up the throne. If she does not, then, I will send her his head.”

“I would send her a warning first. His golden hand. I saw it before I left King’s Landing. Send that as a warning first and then if she doesn’t surrender then send his head.” Sansa said. Stannis nodded approvingly. “How many men are you taking?”

“Half. The Golden Company, The Reachmen with me, the Stormlords and the remaining Northerners, with your permission for your people of course.”

“You have my permission, but you don’t need it. I’m coming with you.” Sansa said.

“Well, I know it’s pointless to argue with you, and your not with child at the moment. Shireen can watch over the boys. They’ll be safe here.” Stannis said. Sansa smiled approvingly.

“Alright. And the other forces?”

“The Iron Islands. They’ll be hit to lure Euron Greyjoy to defend his home. He calls himself king, if he loses his home, his support is weakened among the Ironborn, they’ll see him as weak and turn on him. They respect strength and if Euron can’t defend his own home, they’ll leave him.”

“Good. Well, since we’re about to leave, we can do the things we did before we left Winterfell?” Sansa said with a coy smile. Stannis picked up on it.

“I’d like that.” Stannis said with a small smirk. After that night, they were both satisfied with their decisions.

* * *

 

The march to Highgarden went long and hard, it was a bit delayed due to the elephants but they managed to make their way to the castle. Unfortunately the Lannisters had gotten there first and began their siege. Stannis could see the castle from the ridge he was standing on. He gathered his commanders, Harry Strickland, Lord Alester Florent, Smalljon Umber, Rodrik Forrester, Rolland Storm, Ronnet Connington and several others.

“So, the Lannisters are laying siege to Highgarden. They don’t seem to know we’re here. So here’s what we’ll do. Commander Strickland. You will send your elephants first in the center flank. Try and get them as close to the Lannisters and Tarlys as you can. Watch out for their arrows.” Stannis said.

“It shall be done Your Grace. The lions will fall to us.” Strickland said.

“Then I want the horse to hit their right flank, all of them. Ser Rolland, Lord Rodrik, you will lead the charge.”

“Yes my king.” Both of them said.

“I will lead the remaining infantry to hit their left flank. Once that’s done, we rout the enemy and take any Lannister prisoners. The Kingslayer is the most important one. We capture him, we end this war. Move out all of you.” Stannis declared.

It took some time, but the army was on the move. The elephants would form the vanguard, they numbered about sixty. They charged first. A few of the elephants started to falter due to the arrows, it looked like they were ready for them, but the elephants kept charging until they hit the Lannisters and Tarlys. The spearmen and pikemen from their army hit the elephants and managed to kill a few of them but many charged forward and broke the center.

Then Stannis ordered the warhorn blown. That gave the signal to have the cavalry charge the right flank. They numbered about twenty thousand, a combination of the Golden Company, the Reachmen, Stormlords and Northerners. The Northerners had the least while the Golden Company had the most. They hit the right flank hard, the Lannister/Tarly forces couldn’t form a defense in time and were easily crushed. Some of the Lannisters began to retreat but Stannis gave the order to have the remaining army charge the left flank.

“Come with me and kill the Lannisters!” Stannis shouted. The men cheered and charged toward the remaining Lannisters. They broke through the left flank and killed every Lannister in their path eventually coming toward the center. But now something was telling Stannis that something was wrong they were falling too easily. Eventually the last Lannister was killed. Stannis went up to Harry Strickland.

“How many were here?” Stannis asked.

“Looks to be about five thousand. They didn’t send much. They didn’t even put much of a fight.” He said. Stannis began contemplating what he did when suddenly Sansa came riding up with two riders.

“Stannis! Riverrun is being under siege again! Cersei wanted to lure us away! She plans to take the boys and Shireen as her captives to make us surrender!”


	2. Season 7 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, part 2 a bit of a recap before we go in.
> 
> Stannis gets the support of the Stormlands, Westerlands and some lords of the Reach, the biggest one of these is Paxter Redwyne, who is leading the Redwyne fleet, one of the biggest in Westeros.
> 
> Stannis now has over one thousand ships and one hundred thousand soldiers. 
> 
> Sansa has given birth to twin boys, Eddard and Steffon.
> 
> The Iron Bank brings the Golden Company to aid Stannis and put more into their investment.
> 
> Everything plays out like the show just adding in Stannis’ faction.
> 
> Daenerys decides to make an alliance with Stannis since he’s trying to save the country just like her.
> 
> Stannis sends Jon Snow and Davos to negotiate.
> 
> Arya is heading to Riverrun instead of Winterfell.
> 
> Stannis marches half of his army to Highgarden to destroy the Lannister/Tarly army there.
> 
> His other half go to the Iron Islands to lure Euron out and destroy his fleet.
> 
> However this was a trap, Jaime and Randyll Tarly take the majority of their armies and send a small force to lay siege to Highgarden while he leads the majority to Riverrun to take the castle and take Stannis’ children as hostages.

Edmure saw them coming. The scouts reported that the Lannisters had assembled their forces some twenty thousand strong as well as the Tarlys. Edmure ordered the castle shut out and to make sure the larders were full so that they could repel it for two years just like his uncle did. He only had five hundred men in the castle but he doubled their defenses. He also sent word to Stannis that they were coming, hopefully it would reach them in time. The only other people here were his wife, his son, Ser Perwyn and Olyvar Frey, Princess Shireen and the Princes Eddard and Steffon. His uncle was leading the Riverland force against the Ironborn. He went to see if the others were alright.

“What’s happening Edmure?” Roslin asked.

“Are we under attack?” Shireen asked.

“I won’t lie to all of you. Yes we are. The Lannisters must have caught us off guard or they must have found out about our plans. We need to be ready, I’ve closed off the castle and had them make sure the larders are full. It should last us two years if they try to prolong it. But we won’t need to if your father’s on his way.” Just as Edmure finished this one of his men burst into the room.

“My Lord! They’re asking for a parley.” The soldier said. Edmure then turned to the others

“Go into the private audience chambers. I’ll see what happens and what we’ll do.” He told them.

“No you can’t!” Roslin said. “If you show yourself they’ll kill you.”

“They’ve been trying to kill me since the Red Wedding. I’m not running. And I’m not surrendering. Just go there and I’ll see what they’ll do.” He said. Roslin gave him a kiss and embraced him.

“Be careful.” She said.

“I will.”

“Gods be with you Lord Tully.” Shireen said.

“May the gods be with us all. Every single one of them” Edmure said. He walked over to the battlements where he saw Ser Jaime and Lord Tarly at the bridge where the drawbridge was. This time Edmure didn’t plan on lowering it at all.

“Lord Edmure!” Jaime said.

“Kingslayer! To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to try and take the castle and lose it again? The first two times weren’t enough for you?” He shouted back. He knew the Lannisters were prideful so perhaps he would provoke him to leave again. However he knew he wouldn’t.

“We are not here for a bickering contest. Lord Tully, Queen Cersei commands you to lay down your arms and surrender.  You are also to surrender Stannis’ sons and daughter to our custody. Your son as well. Do that and you shall live.” Lord Tarly said.

“Lies. Lannister lies. Why would I take this deal? It doesn’t benefit me. And if I know Cersei she’ll kill all the children. She won’t want any competition for her throne.”

“I will ensure the children are kept safe. They will live as hostages knowing their parents crimes. And they’ll become the queen’s most loyal subjects.” Jaime said.

“Another Lannister lie. Tell me did you protect the Tyrells when the Sept of Baelor was destroyed by her?”

“The destruction of the sept was a tragic accident.” Jaime defended.

“Ha! If you believe that you’re a fool. If I recall correctly she used the same material to destroy her enemies like another mad monarch. Tell me Lannister, why would I trade one mad king for a mad queen?”

“To you she’s evil. To others as well. But after we’ve won and there’s no one left to oppose us, when people are living peacefully in the world she built, do you really think people will wring their hands over the way she built it?” Jaime said. Edmure couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. Jaime was a love-sick fool, and both of them would destroy the Seven Kingdoms.

“Oh you love her. You truly do love her. You poor fool. She’ll be the death of you and your House. We should have just let Karstark kill you.” Edmure said. Jaime just shrugged.

“Possibly. Not much to be gained from discussing it with you though is there?”

“No not much. Though if she’s driven you this far and you’re willing to let innocent people burn if she could be queen of the ashes, then I suppose it’s gone beyond your control.”

“Yes.” Jaime said sadly.

“Well, tell your whore that Riverrun will never yield, you’ll have to kill every single one of us if you want this castle! _If_ you can breach the walls! Tullys! Prepare to defend the castle!” He shouted. And so the third battle for Riverrun began. Hopefully reinforcements would come back. And they would prevail. They had to.

* * *

 

Dany was walking out of the cave with Jon Stark after seeing the Dragonglass there and the paintings of the White Walkers. It convinced her the threat was real, though she had to see it to truly believe it. She walked out to find Tyrion and Varys outside the cave.

“What is it?” She asked.

“We took Casterly Rock.” Tyrion replied.

“That’s very good to hear.” But upon Tyrion’s face dropping a bit made her think it wasn’t. “Isn’t it?” The next few sentences did not please Dany at all. Their attack on Casterly Rock had worked but Euron Greyjoy’s fleet had destroyed more of her ships. What’s more, the Lannisters lured Stannis away from Riverrun and laid a false siege on Highgarden. Stannis was able to save the castle and Olenna Tyrell but Riverrun was now under siege. She walked off a bit angry as a result. Despite now having only one ally left she pretty much considered the Tyrells lost to her because of Stannis saving Highgarden. Now she owed him big time. She did not like the prospect. Davos and Jon were following them.

“You’ll want to discuss this amongst yourselves. Perhaps if we—”

“You will stay!” Dany interrupted. “Most of my allies are gone! The Lannisters and Greyjoys are now getting more of an upper hand. And while Stannis Baratheon has been trying to save the country I’ve been sitting on this island!”

“We still have the largest army.” Tyrion reasoned.

“Who won’t be able to eat anything now that Stannis has saved the Reach.”

“Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back. We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki onto the mainland. Commit to the blockade of King’s Landing. We have a plan it’s still the right plan.” Tyrion said before Dany turned on him.

“The right plan?! Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands, and now the Reach.”

“If I have underestimated our enemies—”

“Our enemies?! Your family you mean! Perhaps you don’t want to hurt them after all.” She then looked out to the sea where her dragons were flying about. “Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons, I’m going to fly them to the Red Keep.” She declared. Tyrion stepped forward to her.

“We’ve discussed this—”

“My enemies are in the Red Keep! What kind of a queen am I if I’m not willing to risk my life to fight them?”

“A smart one.” Tyrion responded. Dany wouldn’t have it. Then she looked at Jon’s direction.

“What do you think I should do?” She asked him softly. Jon looked surprised.

“I would never presume to—”

“I’m at war. I’m losing. What do you think I should do? You came this way to tell me to ally with Stannis, so tell me, should I?” She asked him. Jon then looked at the dragons.

“I never thought that dragons would exist again. No one did.” He then turned to her. “The people who follow you know you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that’s different from the shit one they’ve always known.” He then gestured to the dragons. “But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you’re not different, you’re just more of the same. Stannis wants to save the kingdoms to win the throne. If you want to make an alliance happen with him, then you need to do the same. Then he might not see you as some foreign invader, but an ally, a true one at that.” Jon finished. Dany looked out to the sea again. Her mind was made up. She would enter the war. And hopefully she wouldn’t be too late.

* * *

 

Sansa sat in the halls of Highgarden. Stannis had left with his twenty thousand horse to ride hard to Riverrun. He had left that morning with a promise.

“I will not let them take our children. I will burn them to the ground before I let that happen.” He told her before he left.

Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns sat next to her.

“I must say I rather didn’t expect to see you again my dear. Or your new husband for that matter.”

“It’s good to see you again Lady Olenna. I’m sorry for your losses.”

“Thank you.” Sansa was surprised that Olenna didn’t give a retort, the deaths of her family must have really affected her. “I hear you have a son?”

“Two. Twin boys.” Sansa said.

“Make sure you don’t do what I did. Make sure you and your husband discipline your children appropriately.”

“Of course.”

“We should have never gotten ourselves involved. What were we thinking? Only one of the Kingdoms supported Joffrey and that was his own House. Your brother and your uncle rebelled against him as did your husband. The Arryns didn’t support him, they supported Littlefinger until you put an end to that. Now the Lannisters have no one to support them, instead relying on a band of reavers and pirates to do what they please. I do hope your husband’s fleet destroys theirs.”

“They will. Lord Paxter has worked with Stannis before. He knows what he’s doing. And the Greyjoys fleet was beaten at Fair Isle, they’ll be defeated again.”

“Good. You know, you’ve changed since the last time I saw you.” Olenna said. Sansa looked confused.

“How so?”

“You look stronger. More capable. I can’t believe this is the same frightened girl who couldn’t tell me the truth about Joffrey because she was afraid of what the Lannisters would do to her if they found out. Now I see a strong woman, who is able to outmaneuver her enemies. I told Daenerys about how she should be a dragon. I can safely say now that you are a wolf. I’ll give you the same advice, be a wolf.”

“Thank you, Lady Olenna” Sansa said.

“You know, I’ve done things for my house, unpleasant things. I watched them being done on my orders. I never lost a night’s sleep over them. They were necessary, and whatever I imagined necessary for the safety of House Tyrell, I did. But Cersei, has done things I was incapable of imagining. That was my prize mistake, my inability to imagine things.”

“Well, it’s on me too. I should have told you about her.”

“Oh no need. You didn’t do anything to her. You can’t blame yourself. She’s a disease. I regret my role in spreading it.”

“I do blame myself though. I told her about my father’s plans to leave King’s Landing. If I hadn’t done that, I would have been home. My sister would have been home.”

“And you would have been burnt to ash. The Greyjoy lad seized your home yes? If that happened we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“True, though we can’t all predict the future can we?”

“No we cannot. But I must say I am finished here.” She pulled out a bottle and Sansa immediately knew what it was. “Essence of Nightshade. This will put me in a deep sleep. But I won’t wake up.”

“You can’t! We need you.” Sansa urged.

“For what? My skill in battle? No my dear, this is how I wish to go. Tell Daenerys that I apologize for this and tell your husband that I’m sorry for what my oafish son put him through. The same with my nephew. But I want you to tell someone else something very important.” Sansa looked at Olenna confused. “I know it must have been a relief seeing Joffrey die. Clawing at his neck, foam and bile spilling from him. You must have felt such joy at that moment. The boy who murdered your father. Who caused a war that killed your brother and mother. It was horrible for me though. A shocking scene. Not at all what I intended.” Sansa looked at Olenna surprised. “You see, I have never seen the poison work before.” Sansa realized it at that moment.

“You were working with Baelish. You’re the one who put the poison in.” Then Sansa realized something else. “My necklace. You were playing with it. And then I remember a stone was missing.”

“Yes my dear. I want you to tell Cersei, if you ever see her again. I want her to know it was me.”

“I will.”

“Now leave me. I wish to return to my family in peace. Tell the guards what is happening. And thank you.” With that Sansa left and told the guards. She shed a few tears afterwards. Olenna was one of the few people in King’s Landing who treated her with respect especially after Robb and her mother died. She wouldn’t let her death be in vain.

* * *

 

Rickon couldn’t believe what happened. First he was trying to figure out how to feed all of Winterfell’s inhabitants and it’s armies when suddenly he was told someone was at the gate. Lyanna Mormont came with him to discover something or rather someone he never thought he’d see ever again. His brother Bran. He was in a wagon and it looked like Meera was with him. But he didn’t see Jojen or Hodor. Where were they? It didn’t matter to him then, he just knew his brother was back. He stared at Bran for a long time before Bran spoke to him.

“Hello Rickon.” He said. It was too much for Rickon, he jumped on the cart and embraced his brother. But he felt that Bran wasn’t hugging him back. It felt odd for Rickon but it didn’t matter again, he told himself, his brother was back. But then he felt someone behind him. Osha. She had apparently heard he returned as well, she had tears in her eyes when she saw him. She barreled into him as well.

“I knew you weren’t dead little lord. I just knew it.” She said emotionally.

“I know.” Bran said. But he said it emotionlessly. Eventually he took Bran for a private conversation.

“I wish Jon and Sansa were here.” Rickon said.

“Yes. I need to speak with Jon.”

“Bran, you’re Lord of Winterfell. You’re older than me, it has to be you now.”

“I can never be Lord of Winterfell. I can never be lord of anything. I’m the Three-Eyed Raven now.”

“You mean, like what Jojen was telling you?” Rickon asked. He remembered that Jojen was talking about a raven during their travels, before Rickon left with Osha to Last Hearth. “So what happened?”

“I can see everything now, everything that happened before, what’s happening now.”

“Did you see what was happening?”

“Yes, I saw you and Sansa. She was so beautiful in her white wedding dress. I told Stannis to take care of her. I can see he has.” Bran said.

Rickon was getting a little weirded out by this and excused himself. He saw that this wasn’t the same Bran as before when he left for Last Hearth. This Bran was something entirely different and it terrified Rickon.

* * *

 

They were holding. Two days they held, but Edmure knew it would only be a matter of time before they breached the castle. On the first day, it wasn’t so bad. They had lost about sixty men that day. The second was worse, they lost one hundred and fifty men. Now they had trebuchets built on the third day. Edmure knew the castle wouldn’t hold for long. He had to get the Royal family and his out of there.

“They’re almost ready my lord. They await your command.” Ser Perwyn told him.

“Good. I hope this works.” Edmure said. Just then one of his men came up to him.

“My lord!”

“What is it?” He asked.

“The Lannisters and Tarlys, they’re forming a line outside. A shield wall.” This took Edmure by surprise.

“Is it Stannis? Is the king back?” He demanded.

“Not sure my lord. Best if you look out there yourself.” The man said. Edmure followed him to the battlements. Indeed the man was right. They were forming a shield wall. Then he heard the hoof beats.

“That has to be Stannis. He brought twenty thousand horse with him.” Olyvar Frey said.

“Maybe.” Edmure replied

He listened closely to the sounds when he heard cheering. Though it wasn’t a cheering like for Westerosi knights, this seemed different. Like war cries. They came closer and closer until Edmure realized what they were. _Dothraki._ He thought. _Were Jon Stark and Ser Davos successful? Is the Dragon Queen on our side?_ Edmure’s thoughts were confirmed when he heard a loud roar rip through the air. Edmure couldn’t believe his eyes. A dragon, a real dragon.

* * *

 

Dany was riding with her Dothraki on the back of Drogon. She set out what she was going to do. Stannis saved her allies home, she would save his and his family. She swooped down on Drogon below the clouds where she was hiding revealing herself and flew ahead of her people.

“ _Dracarys!”_ she shouted. She knew what came next. Drogon let out a breath of dragonfire and burned a big hole in the Lannister army. The men were trying to shake off the flames to no effect. The Lannisters around them were avoiding the flames altogether. She knew the next part, her Dothraki would swoop in and run them through. Though they had over fifteen thousand men she outnumbered them greatly.

Sure enough, the Dothraki were pushing through the shield lines. Some of them managed to jump over them and deal with a few Lannister men. Some of them stood up on their horses and fired arrows at them. Many times the Lannisters tried to hold but they failed. Dany figured this was due to them fighting the Tullys for two straight days. They had to be tired.

She then saw the trebuchets being positioned to her men and she quickly had Drogon burn them down. She turned around to find a small group of archers gathering toward her, she would show them their arrows had no effect on Drogon. They fired at her and she flew Drogon up and the arrows hit him, however they merely bounced off him. She quickly burned more men and began swooping around killing any straggler, she would not let anyone escape.

* * *

 

Edmure was watching in awe. Moments ago he was preparing for defeat when suddenly the gods answered him and brought more justice for his family. He could see the Lannisters were breaking, victory would be theirs, and then it’s just a straight shot to King’s Landing. This was the remaining army of the Lannisters they didn’t have anyone else, and who else would fight for them? They would be crushed at King’s Landing. Edmure’s thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden a roar went out, and it was a painful roar. The Targaryen girl’s dragon was hit and was tumbling down. She seemed to gain control of it and destroyed the mechanism used to hit her dragon. She then got off the beast and tried to pull the arrow sticking out of him. That’s when Edmure saw the Kingslayer. He seemed to be looking at her intently.

“Do it you idiot. Just try it.” His thoughts were confirmed when the Kingslayer rode toward her with a spear he picked up from the ground. “Yes do it. You fucking idiot. Do it and we can end your sisters reign of terror for good.” The Kingslayer got closer until the dragon noticed him and let out a breath of fire. Edmure however couldn’t see if it killed him or not. It happened in a blur. But he looked around, it was over. They had won. He walked down to where the drawbridge was and lowered it. He found the Dothraki picking up the Lannister weapons and armor. They paid him no mind, that is until he saw her, Daenerys Targaryen the woman who saved his life and his people, walking toward him.

“You must be Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun.” She said.

“I am. Well met, uhm. I’m not sure what to call you.” He said.

“Daenerys is fine, I don’t expect you to call me by my titles if you’re sworn to another.” She said with a laugh. He chuckled as well.

“Well, thank you. You saved us. And not just me and my men, but King Stannis’ family as well.”

“Well, he was doing his duty for the people, and I was told I should too.” Edmure nodded at that. Then one of his men came up to him.

“Lord Tully! King Stannis has returned.”

* * *

 

Stannis looked around the battlefield. A thousand things ran through his mind. His sons and Shireen were killed. They were captured. For the first time, Stannis was afraid. But he never let it show on his face. But the thing that confused him was the fact that Lannister men were burning and there seemed to be Dothraki men. Then it occurred to him. Jon Stark must have convinced the Dragon Queen Daenerys to come to his aid. She must be allied with him now. Though she probably will not bend the knee. His thoughts were interrupted when a short man came into his view. He knew who it was.

“Lord Stannis.” The Imp said.

“That’s King Stannis Imp!” Alester Florent shouted. “You’d be wise to remember that.”

“It’s alright Lord Florent, there’s no need for formalities.” Stannis waved off. He didn’t care about that right now, all he cared about was his children. “Your queen beat the Lannisters back I presume?”

“Yes, almost the whole army. Cersei will have no more support after this.” Tyrion said. “Queen Daenerys wishes to speak with you though. She’s in the Great Hall. Your other advisors are there as well, Lord Stark and Ser Davos.”

“My children?” Stannis asked. Tyrion looked taken aback by this.

“They’re fine Your Grace. They’re resting with your daughter right now.”

“Good.” Stannis said. Tyrion led him and his men to Riverrun. He entered the great hall to find Jon Stark, Edmure Tully and Davos Seaworth talking with the Dragon Queen. It also looked to Stannis that Jon and Daenerys were getting a little, closer.

“Your Grace.” Davos said.

“Ser Davos. Lord Stark.” Stannis said before turning to Daenerys. “Queen Daenerys.” He said to her formally. She replied in a formal matter.

“King Stannis. We apologize for barging in like this, but one of your lords informed me of what was happening. I rode with my men as soon as I could.” Stannis couldn’t believe it? A Targaryen helping a Baratheon? It must have been the end of the world. “I know what it’s like to lose a child. And I vowed to never let that happen to any other person. When I heard what the Lannisters were planning to do to your family. I couldn’t let it slip past me.” Stannis felt a wave of gratitude but regained his composure.

“Thank you. I suppose this means you have agreed to an alliance?”

“A temporary one. After Cersei is dealt with and this Army of the Dead we will see what happens to us and hopefully come to some sort of agreement.” Stannis didn’t like the tone she was using, it sounded like she would still go to war for her father’s throne.

“If I may, if we all survive then we should hold a Great Council. See who is more worthy. We’ve both helped each other out and we owe debts to each other, surely we can come to a more beneficial agreement.” Davos pointed out. Stannis had to agree with that.

“I agree. For now we should be working together, not divided. I will lead my men accordingly and you shall do the same with yours.” Stannis said.

“You presume to tell me how to command my men Stannis Baratheon?” Daenerys challenged.

“I do, because you’ve never been to war. You may have won this battle, but this your first major victory against another army, a real army. I’m merely giving my advice as someone who has been leading men since this war started. Do not presume that I am commanding you. You will know it.” Stannis challenged back.

“We need to get to more important matters now Your Graces. We’ve won against the Lannisters, what’s our next move?” Jon said.

“Actually, I have a little surprise for you Stannis Baratheon, if you’ll follow me to the dungeons.” Daenerys said. Stannis begrudgingly followed her. She led him to the dungeons where several Lannister and Tarly men were held. Tyrion, Davos and Jon followed them. Eventually they came to a cell where two men were being held. Stannis recognized one of the men immediately.

“Randyll Tarly.”

“Lord Stannis.”

“We caught these two leading their armies here. They were attacking this place alongside the Lannisters.” Daenerys said.

“You tried to kill my family.” Stannis told Randyll.

“I was obeying my queen’s command.” He said.

“My sister. She wasn’t your queen at the time though was she? When she murdered your rightful queen and destroyed House Tyrell for all time. So it appears your allegiances are somewhat flexible.” Tyrion said. Randyll shook his head sadly.

“There are no easy choices in war. Say what you will about your sister, she was born in Westeros. She’s lived here all her life. You on the other hand, murdered your own father and chose to support a foreign invader. One with no ties to this land. And an army of savages at her back. And this one?” He pointed to Stannis. “He murdered his own brother to get his armies. One with ties to a foreign woman who burns people alive. These are your monarchs? Pitiful.”

“A brother who would have killed me if I had met him in battle. And as I recall, Cersei murdered the Tyrells and her own uncle and cousin the same way Aerys Targaryen murdered people. I do not burn anyone, not anymore. I have served justice to those who have wronged the people of the kingdoms. The Boltons, Freys. They earned their fates. As will you. I know you will not bend the knee. So you will be executed.” Stannis said.

“Perhaps he could take the black, Your Graces. Whatever else he is, he is a true soldier. He’d be invaluable at the Wall.” Tyrion offered.

“You cannot send me to the Wall. Neither of you are my king or queen.” Tarly said.

“Why? You afraid you’ll meet your son who you unjustly sent up there? Whom you threatened to murder if he didn’t forsake his titles for a more worthy heir?” Jon said from the back.

“You don’t understand why I did that!” Randyll shouted.

“I do.” Stannis said. “You didn’t see his worth. I do on the other hand. And if I see it then you are too blind to see the truth. Your son will be a valuable asset in the Great War to come. You. You will just be a footnote in someone else’s history book.”

“Then you will have to kill me too.” A boy said in the back.

“Stay back and shut your mouth!” Randyll snapped.

“Who are you?” Daenerys asked.

“A stupid boy.” Randyll replied quickly.

“I am Dickon Tarly. Son of Randyll Tarly.” The boy said.

“You are the future of your house. This war has already wiped one great house from the world. Don’t let it happen again, bend the knee!” Tyrion said. The boy looked to his father who pleaded with him with his eyes. The boy was not convinced.

“I will not.” He said.

“I leave these men to you King Stannis. These men were invading your allies home and tried to take your children.” Daenerys said. Stannis thought for a moment. While he could kill them to send a message to Cersei, he didn’t want to waste a valuable hostage. He could use him and his son as leverage for their family. The Tarly army would flock to him if he kept them prisoner. Keeping them alive would be much better than killing them.

“You will be executed. But not today. Let them rot.” Stannis said. Daenerys looked at him, surprised.

“You mean to let them live for now? If this becomes an option many men will take it, you should give them a choice and let them choose it here and now.”

“Are you daft? No one will accept those terms. If they are as stubborn as they are and do not bend to either of us then so be it. Their fates are sealed. If they change their minds so be it, I will allow them to live with certain conditions. Not Randyll Tarly though, he will die either way.” Stannis said. Daenerys looked frustrated but upon a look from Jon Stark she relented. Then they both left the dungeons when they had received word of a girl claiming to be Arya Stark had come to see her sister.

* * *

 

Arya couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t home but she was in her mothers home. Of course when she arrived though, she was horrified to look at what happened before. The fields were on fire and many men were dead, though thankfully she saw they were mostly Lannister men. She also saw strange men on horses with their spears and what looked like scythes for weapons, then she realized that these were the Dothraki. At that she was even more terrified, if they were here then the Targaryen girl she heard about was here as well, was Stannis Baratheon dead then? Was her sister? All those thoughts were pushed aside when she saw a face she never expected to see again came running to where she was. Jon. They both stared at each other for a long time before running to each other and nearly tackling each other to the ground. He lifted her in the air like he used to do when she was little. They both had tears in their eyes as they hugged.

“I thought you were dead.” Jon said in her shoulder.

“I’m not. I’m here. I thought you were dead too.” She said back.

“I’m not. I’ll never leave you again little sister. Ever.” Jon said. Arya believed it. He set her down and looked at her long and hard. “Let me make sure it’s you.” He ruffled up her hair just like he used to do when they were younger and she batted his hand away. They both laughed at that. “Alright it’s definitely you.” He noticed Needle at that moment. “Hey, you still have Needle?”

“Of course, I’d never give that up. it was taken from me but I got it back.”

“Well, that’s good. I hope you remember your lesson?”

“Stick ‘em with the pointy end.” They both said at the same time laughing afterwards.

“Is Sansa here?” Arya asked. “I heard she was.”

“No, she’s at Highgarden right now. But she should be heading back soon. I remember when I saw her back at Castle Black, she was so excited to see me and I her. You, well, her heart might stop.”

“Well, maybe. And Rickon? They said he was alive?”

“Alive and well. He’s Lord of Winterfell now.”

“I thought you would be.”

“No little sister, I’m only the heir. Bastards can’t inherit before bastards, remember?”

“Right sorry. It’s just, I heard Theon killed him and Bran and after Robb died I thought you would be Lord of Winterfell.”

“I couldn’t be even if I wanted to. The Night’s Watch vows forbid me from doing so.”

“So why are you here now?” Arya asked. Jon looked hesitant to tell her, when he was about to other people came in. One had armor that looked like scales, a woman with silver hair and two other men, one who looked weathered and gray and one who looked battle hardened and walked like a man with a purpose. _This must be Stannis Baratheon. Really? Sansa married him?_

“Are you Arya Stark?” Stannis asked.

“She is Your Grace. I know it’s her.” Jon said.

“From what I’ve been told, Arya Stark was dead.”

“Guess they had the wrong body then. I’ve been alive and on the run ever since Joffrey killed my father.” Arya replied.

“Joffrey’s dead.”

“May the little shit rot in all seven hells for all eternity.” She deadpanned.

“Hmm. I’ve been told you’re nothing like your sister. It seems the stories are true. Welcome to Riverrun Lady Arya.” Stannis said.

“I’m no lady.”

“Might not want to argue with her on that account Your Grace. She’s very persistent.” Jon said.

“Very well. I’m sure you must be tired from the long journey. We’ll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.” Stannis said and nodded to Jon. Arya followed him to her rooms. Once there Jon gave her another fierce hug. Arya returned it just as fiercely.

“I missed you little sister.”

“I missed you too.”

* * *

 

Once Sansa got back things started to settle down. She and Arya had an awkward reunion, or so Stannis was told and all the Stark siblings were chatting up what they’ve been through. In the meantime though, Stannis was still waiting for a report on the Iron Islands. He told Paxter Redwyne to be careful when it came to Euron Greyjoy and to tell the other sailors and soldiers to be wary on the seas. Lord Paxter seemed to have taken this advice before he left. Stannis hoped that at least his fleet survived. He was sitting at a table with a war map in front of him. Now he added the Dragon piece of House Targaryen to his army. It was a temporary alliance for the time being and Stannis hoped that if it came to it and the lords chose him instead of Daenerys then she would take it in stride and not retaliate. His thoughts were interrupted when a messenger came to him saying that his other half of the army had returned. Stannis went to the Great Hall and there was all his lords. Paxter Redwyne, Daven Lannister, Harrold Arryn and Brynden Tully were all there as well as Sansa, her siblings, Daenerys Targaryen, Edmure Tully and the other Stormlords and Reach lords.

“What news?” Stannis asked.

“Well, we have some good news for once.” Brynden Tully said.

“We took your advice, the Ironborn were ready for us when we attacked the islands, however we managed to tear Pyke down before they could get to us. I had to sacrifice one hundred warships though to surprise them. It was worth it however, we managed to destroy maybe more than half of his fleet. Once they saw they were losing, the Ironborn turned and fled, Euron’s ship though tried to break through us. Despite his ship’s size he wasn’t able to get very far though he did manage to take five more ships with him. His men tried to board us but they were ultimately thrown into the sea. And since we’ve broken the Greyjoy fleet we have a little surprise for you.” Paxter explained before the doors were opened revealing two people in chains. A woman and a man who had a mad look to him. Daenerys recognized one of them.

“That’s Yara Greyjoy, she’s one of my generals, release her.” She said.

“Do as she says.” Stannis backed her up. The men unchained her and she walked up to Daenerys’ side. “As for you Greyjoy.” Stannis walked up to Euron who laughed in his face.

“Well, well, the great Stannis Baratheon. You were responsible for destroying my fleet at Fair Isle. Nice surprise you had for us. If only I was there to see it. When I heard it happened I admit I was a bit shocked but seeing you now, in person, I can see how you broke us.”

“The people I killed at Fair Isle were your own people.” Stannis stated.

“Place was getting crowded. I enjoyed hearing about it, I truly did. I wanted to meet you face to face so I could take my axe and split your head in two. Perhaps I can have that chance? What do you say? Trial by combat? Eh?” Euron gloated. Stannis wouldn’t fall for any of his mind games.

“I would, except your life is not mine to take. It’s hers.” Stannis pointed to Daenerys. Even she was shocked. “Queen Daenerys, this man destroyed most of your fleet and took your Dornish allies to Cersei Lannister. He has caused more problems for you than I. Therefore I leave his fate to you.” Daenerys thought for a moment before a bit of rage flashed to her eyes.

“Bring him outside.” She ordered her men. They dragged a screaming Euron outside where her dragon was waiting. Stannis watched from the window inside Riverrun. Daenerys’ men brought him before the dragon. “Euron Greyjoy. I, Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of my Name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die. _Dracarys.”_ At that, the dragon breathed its fire on the mad Ironborn. He screamed until he couldn’t anymore. There was nothing left of his body, it was all ash.

* * *

 

Later on Stannis saw something that perplexed him. He saw Jon approach Daenerys’ dragon and it seemed to accept him as it allowed Jon to pet him. Stannis wondered what this meant, the dragons only ever obeyed anyone with Targaryen blood, he didn’t want to test that theory himself due to his Targaryen blood coming from his grandmother and not a direct descent like Daenerys. Then after that he saw both Jon and Daenerys talking to each other, an older man came up to them. He could also see that Daenerys hugged the man as if he was an old friend. It turns out it was Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. Though Stannis wanted to punish him for his crimes, he was reminded that his brother pardoned him for his crimes. Sometime later a letter from Winterfell came to them. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Jon read the letter.

“I thought Bran was dead.” He said. The others were relieved as well. Sansa and Arya especially.

“I’m happy for you.” Daenerys said. But from the look on Jon’s face it wasn’t so. “You don’t seem happy.”

“Bran saw the Night King and his army marching toward Eastwatch. If they make it past the Wall—” Jon started.

“The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years, presumably.” Varys said.

“I need to go home.” Jon declared.

“I just got back to you and now you want to leave?” Arya said.

“I thought you didn’t have enough men to fight them.” Daenerys said.

“We’ve been building up our armies ever since we won back Winterfell from the Boltons. But it’s not enough.” Sansa spoke up.

“We’ll fight with the men we have. Unless you’ll all join us?” Jon said.

“And give the country to Cersei? As soon as we march away she’ll march back in.” Daenerys said.

“She won’t. All we have to do is go for King’s Landing. She has nothing left. Her armies are all but destroyed, she has less than ten thousand men fighting for her, Euron Greyjoys fleet will not support her, we just have to push further in and we’ll take the throne. Once we remove Cersei from the throne we can concentrate our forces to the North.” Stannis said.

“Perhaps not.” Tyrion suggested. They all turned to him. “Cersei believe the Army of the Dead is nothing but a story used by wet nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?”

“I don’t think she’ll come see the Army of the Dead at our invitation.” Jon scoffed.

“So bring the Dead to her.” Tyrion suggested.

“Are you saying we should let the dead come south and that’s how we get her to cow down to us?” Arya asked. “If so it’s a stupid plan.”

“We don’t have to bring the whole army. Just one soldier.” Tyrion said.

“Is that possible Lord Stark?” Stannis asked.

“The first wight I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall.” Jon said.

“Bring one of these things to King’s Landing and show her the truth.” Tyrion said

“And then what? She commits her armies. She barely has an army, no fleets, nothing. If we ask for a truce, she’ll see us as weak. I will not allow it. We have to fight.” Stannis declared.

“I’m saying this Lord Stannis, because of the wildfire!” Tyrion shouted. “If she’s mad enough to burn Baelor’s Sept then she’ll burn all of King’s Landing to the ground. If we ask for a truce, then she’ll let her guard down and then we can attack.”

“How?” Daenerys asked.

“I might have a solution for that. But I need to speak with my husband about it first. Alone.” Sansa said. Stannis looked to her and nodded his head to her. He knew she would have a good plan to make this work.

“Anything you bring back will be useless if Cersei doesn’t grant us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in the capital.” Varys said.

“The only person she’ll listen to is Jaime. He might listen to me.” Tyrion said.

“I thought he was killed in the battle. I saw him burn.” Edmure said.

“Actually he found his way back to the capital, my little birds report to me.” Varys said.

“And how would you get into King’s Landing?” Daenerys asked incredulously. At this Tyrion turned to Davos. Davos looked to Stannis as if asking permission. Stannis nodded his head.

“I can smuggle you in. But if the goldcloaks were to recognize you, I’m warning you, I’m not a fighter.”

“I can send two of my best fighters with you.” Stannis said. Tyrion nodded in gratitude.

“Well it will all be for nothing if we don’t have one of these dead men.” Daenerys said.

“Fair point. How do you propose to find one?” Varys asked. Stannis and Sansa both leaned in closer to discuss the plan.

“If they plan to do what I think they’re doing…” Sansa trailed off.

“It won’t work. It will end in disaster. And we’ll be right back to where we started.” Stannis said.

“What can we do?” Sansa said before realizing it. “Wait. The Tarlys.” She said. Stannis picked up on this.

“With the queen’s permission I’ll go north and take one.” Ser Jorah said. Daenerys turned back to him concerned. “You asked me to find a cure so that I could serve you. Allow me to serve you.” The Jon spoke up next.

“The Free Folk will help us. They know the real north better than anyone.” Jon said.

“They won’t follow Ser Jorah.” Davos said.

“They won’t have to.” Jon said. Stannis, Sansa and Arya stared at Jon disbelieving what was being said.

“You just want to die don’t you? That’s all you want to do? I’m not going to let you!” Arya shouted.

“You’re not in the Night’s Watch anymore. You’re the heir to Winterfell Jon! If anything happens to Rickon, your next in line!” Sansa shouted.

“I will not allow it.” Stannis said. “As your king, I forbid you from attempting this foolish mission.” Stannis said.

“Then how do you propose we get a soldier from the dead? How do we do that?” Jon shouted.

“By executing Randyll Tarly.” Stannis said. Everyone looked to him disbelieving themselves before Stannis talked again. “Tarly will never bend to me. So we kill him beyond the Wall and bring his body back and put it in a cell at the Wall. Once he comes back we bring that body to King’s Landing. That way we don’t risk a single soldier or risk you becoming part of the Night King’s army.”

Everyone seemed to understand at that moment. Stannis however did not fail to see the concern on Daenerys Targaryen’s face followed by the relief she had at Stannis’ suggestion to not have Jon go beyond the Wall.

* * *

 

Everything was put into place at that moment. Jorah would escort Randyll Tarly to the Wall to execute him while Tyrion and Davos, escorted by Rodrik Forrester and Rolland Storm would go to King’s Landing to convince Jaime Lannister to convene a truce with Cersei. Though Stannis had been talked to by Sansa about a plan she and Arya put into motion. Stannis hoped it would work. A few days later Davos came back with an unexpected person. Gendry. The boy he ordered to be sacrificed by Melisandre had returned. It turns out Davos had told him to go to King’s Landing to hide. Least to say, it was an awkward meeting. But after Sansa talked to him Gendry accepted a sort of apology from Stannis. Eventually it was just down to waiting for Jorah to return. Stannis took this time to talk with Daenerys. If the girl was to be his ally he might as well try and understand where she was coming from.

“Why did you support your brother’s rebellion against my father?” She asked.

“He had the right of it. Your father unjustly murdered Rickard and Brandon Stark and then demanded Ned Stark’s head as well as my brothers, though Robert did no wrong.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Daenerys said. Stannis was impressed by the girls words. She wouldn’t let anything go by her. “You could have imprisoned your brother and brought him before my father, obeying your king’s commands. But you didn’t, why?”

“It was the hardest choice I’ve ever had to make in my whole life. Declare for my brother, or my king. Support my blood, or my honor. Your father ruled by all the laws of Westeros. I knew the price of defiance. But there are older and deeper laws in the world. The younger brother bows before the elder. So I followed Robert.” Stannis said. Daenerys nodded in understanding.

“I would always support my family no matter what. But after I heard about who my father was, what Viserys was, I knew my family was rightfully overthrown. And I shouldn’t be blaming you for that. From what Lord Tyrion told me, you didn’t really participate in the rebellion.”

“I held Storm’s End from the might of the Reach for a year almost starving myself and my men. My Hand, Davos, saved me and my men. For that I gave him lands, a knighthood and now I have him as my closest advisor.” Daenerys chuckled a little.

“I have the same with Ser Jorah. He was an exiled knight and now he’s my closest advisor.” Daenerys said.

“So we both see that despite people’s faults or from where they come from, we see their worth.” Stannis said.

“Yes.” Daenerys said. Stannis decided to change the subject.

“What are your thoughts on Jon Stark?” He asked. He could see her falter at that, and perhaps, blush?

“He seems a good man. He’s very loyal to you. I remember he wouldn’t back down from me when I confronted him about you.” She said.

“Did he?” Stannis said.

“Yes.”

“I suppose he does hold loyalty to me well. His father died for me.”

“I know. He told me what happened to his family. It seems you’ve done well by the Starks. Avenging their family members and giving justice to others. We have that in common as well.”

“We do. I never thought that, but from the stories I’ve heard about you, you are the same as I.”

“Indeed. And I hope we continue to do so.”

“Perhaps there is a way we can both be satisfied with our claims on the throne?” Stannis said.

“Do tell.” Daenerys said. And so Stannis explained what would happen.

* * *

 

Eventually Stannis found himself sailing to King’s Landing. Jorah’s mission was successful. Lord Tarly had been turned into a wight and he was sailing to King’s Landing. Stannis had brought his whole army with him as well as Daenerys’ army. He also brought the great lords sworn to him, Lord Edmure Tully, Lord Daven Lannister, Lord Harrold Arryn and Lord Jon Stark. The Reach lords came together to convene who would rule the Reach, after some discussions it was decided that Paxter Redwyne would rule the Reach but Shireen would marry his eldest son as she was of Florent blood. Stannis stood on his ship with Sansa by his side. Arya was there talking with Jon on the boat.

“Are you alright? I know coming back here is hard—”

“I’m not afraid anymore. She doesn’t scare me, not anymore. She’s lost. She’s just delaying the inevitable.”

“It’ll be alright. You’re brave. I know it. I saw it one your face when you arrived at the Wall with Littlefinger. You’ll be brave for all of this. For our sons, and any other children we have yet to come.” Stannis said. Sansa smiled at him.

“I love you, you know that?” She said.

“And I you.” Stannis replied. They shared a kiss and embraced each other for some time before they both had to attend to other matters. Standing on the deck Stannis looked toward the city. It seemed the Greyjoy fleet had not arrived. Stannis told Lord Paxter’s men and his to be ready for anything. Yara however assured him that because Euron is dead and that the Ironborn respect only strength that they most likely wouldn’t follow a woman like Cersei, though they now won’t follow her either considering how she lost to Euron. They’re most likely raiding at the Summer Isles or in Essos. Stannis would have to deal with them later, but as long as they didn’t raid his home or his lands, they would bide their time. Tyrion joined Stannis as he stared into the city.

“Last time I was here I killed my father with a crossbow.” He said.

“Last time I was here you burned my fleet with wildfire.” Stannis replied back. Tyrion nodded awkwardly to him at that. “Don’t worry, I don’t hold any grudge toward you. It was a good plan. But not effective. Were it not for your father and the Tyrells I would have sat on the Iron Throne.”

“True. Or maybe we would have held you off.” Tyrion said.

“I doubt it.” Stannis replied. “But regardless, here we are. Half a million people in this city. I never understood why so many people wanted to live cramped up in that.”

“Well there’s more work in the city. And the brothels are far more superior.”

“If it were up to me we wouldn’t have brothels.”

“I do remember my brother telling me you said that and your brothers laughed in your face. And yet, out of both of them, you managed to outlive them all. I hope you do live a long life Stannis Baratheon. After all you’ve been through with my family, I pray for that.”

“Well, let’s hope we live past today. Considering your mad sister, I hope we make it out.”

* * *

 

Sansa was walking with Arya, Jon and Stannis by her side. Brienne was guarding her, and the others were walking with them. she was listening to a conversation about the Dragonpit, she admitted it was a tragic thing, what happened there during the Dance. Just then she saw Lannister men and a man dressed in brown approaching them. She recognized him immediately, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, a sellsword who fought for Tyrion, now he fought for the Lannisters.

“Welcome my lords, my ladies. I’ve been sent to escort you all to the meeting.” He said. She could see Stannis nod his head to his lords and they began walking to the pit. She could hear in the back the Hound talk with Brienne. She was surprised that she saw him again. After Blackwater, she didn’t think she’d see him again. Needless to say she was happy he was here, and he could see that she had grown up as well. She told him about her marriage to Stannis and that she had sons of her own. She also told him that she was preparing for the day that her sons would one day march to war, like he told her. But she reprimanded him for saying that he was right to say Stannis was a killer. He wasn’t, he just gave out justice, he never liked killing. In fact, despite Stannis being a good fighter and commander, he didn’t love fighting or killing that much, not like his brother Robert. She was then approached by Arya.

“Nervous?” She asked.

“No, you?” Sansa asked back.

“No, I just want to see the look on Cersei’s face when she realizes she’s lost. And I want her to see us standing defiant toward her.” Arya replied.

“Yes. We’re not the same frightened girls who cowered before her at the inn at the Crossroads.”

“Uh, I didn’t cower before her, that was you.” Arya replied. Sansa gave her a look before they both laughed.

“Well, it’s even better, because we’re together now. She stands alone. Her brother may support her but the rest of her family has turned their backs on her. But not us.” Sansa said. “I have to ask, does it bother you? Me being married to Stannis and possibly becoming queen?”

“I was never going to be a good lady like you, or queen. So I decided to be something else. I never could have survived the things you survived.”

“It wasn’t that hard. And you could have, you’re the strongest person I know.”

“I believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Well don’t get used to it. You’re still very strange and annoying.” They both shared a laugh at that.

“‘In winter we must protect ourselves. Look after one another.’” Arya then said.

“Father.” Sansa realized. “‘When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.’”

“I miss him.” Arya said.

“Me too.” Sansa replied quietly.

Then they reached the Dragonpit. Sansa had to admit, it was a wonder. She could never leave the Red Keep when she was a hostage in King’s Landing. She only saw the Great Sept, which was now missing thanks to Cersei. She never even thought to visit the Dragonpit when she first came here. All she thought about was the knights and the tourneys and everything else in the fairytales. She was a stupid girl then. Now she was smarter. Everyone took their place. On the left side were Daenerys’ faction. Tyrion Lannister, Jorah Mormont, Yara Greyjoy, Varys, the woman Missandei and some of the Dothraki riders. On her side was her husband, Jon, Arya, her uncle Edmure, Brynden was outside the walls with Stannis’ army, Daven Lannister, Harrold Arryn and Paxter Redwyne. At the center was no doubt Cersei’s side. The only one not there was Daenerys, even Tyrion didn’t know where she was. They were waiting for a while there. Sansa saw Tyrion and the Hound talk with each other for a bit before Cersei Lannister showed up. She had Ser Jaime by her side, the Mountain and a man in black robes who had the Hand of the King pin on his clothes. Sansa could see Arya eyeing that man specifically. Sansa locked eyes with Jaime who looked guilty for what he had done. Brienne told her that he swore and oath to her mother to protect her. Sansa didn’t believe it. He tried to kidnap her sons. If he had been successful her sons would have been killed by Cersei’s hands. Or rather, that monster Gregor. Cersei made her way to her seat. Sansa gave her a look of defiance though Cersei was indifferent about it. Sansa could see Arya staring in anger at the woman who was responsible for tens of thousands dying. All because she married a man who didn’t love her. What a joke! Cersei took her seat as the others did the same. Then Sansa saw the Hound confront his brother, she couldn’t hear what was being said, but she knew he was the same as her, not afraid of another monster. He then left and the air was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

“Where is she?” Cersei asked about Daenerys.

“She’ll be here soon.” Tyrion replied.

“Didn’t travel with you?”

“No.”

For a while the air was filled with tension. Sansa could see Cersei staring angrily at her. Sansa stared right back in another act of defiance. She wasn’t the stupid little girl anymore, she was a wolf. And a wolf is just as vicious as a lion. Sansa remembered what her father’s words were. Cersei was alone, Sansa was with her pack. Then after a short while she heard a faint roar. She knew who it was but didn’t get up. Neither did Stannis she noticed. As the others looked to see who it was, Sansa was watching Cersei’s reaction. She wanted to see the fear in her eyes, when she realized her days were over. To her credit though she didn’t react, at first. Her face didn’t show much but her eyes, Sansa noticed were touched with a hint of nervousness and fear. That was good. Daenerys Targaryen then dismounted her dragon and sat at her seat. Cersei couldn’t help but sneer.

“We’ve been here for some time.” She said.

“My apologies.” Daenerys simply said. This didn’t seem to please Cersei in the slightest. Daenerys then turned to Tyrion who got up from his seat.

“We are a group of people who do not like each other, as recent events have shown us. We have suffered at each other’s hands, we have lost people we love at each other’s hands. If all we wanted was more of the same there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war with each other without meeting face-to-face.”

“So instead we should settle our differences and live in harmony for the rest of our days?” Cersei replied.

“We all know that will never happen.” Tyrion said.

“Then why are we here?” Stannis nodded to Jon and he got up.

“This isn’t about living in harmony. It’s just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can’t negotiate with, an army that doesn’t leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city. They’re about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the Dead.” Jon said.

“I imagine for most of them that would be an improvement.” Cersei remarked. This did not please Jon or Stannis for that matter, Sansa could see the fire burning in Stannis’ eyes. Jon walked up to Cersei.

“This is serious. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t.” Jon said venomously.

“I don’t think it’s serious at all, I think it’s another bad joke. If my brother Jaime informs me correctly you’re asking me for a truce.”

“Yes.” Daenerys said. “That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Cersei asked incredulously. “Pull back my armies while you go on your monster hunt? Or while you solidify and expand your position? Either of you? Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back. Until you all march on my capital with ten times the men.” Sansa internally scoffed. _It’s not your capital, it never was._

“Your capital will be safe, until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.” Daenerys said.

“The word of a would be usurper.” Cersei sneered. “Or is it two? I can’t tell, you haven’t spoke for some time Stannis. Are you too afraid of me?” She sneered at Stannis. He just kept a calm face.

“There is no conversation that will erase the last fifty years.” Tyrion intervened before it got worse. “We have something to show you.” At that the Hound came back with a large crate on his back. He carried it to the center of the pit and set it down. He opened the crate and backed away from it. Nothing happened for a moment and Sansa could see Cersei losing her patience. That is until the Hound kicked the crate over and out came the deceased Randyll Tarly. Even Sansa had to admit to herself that she was shocked and afraid. She had never seen anything like this before, it appears she should have listened to Old Nan’s stories instead of Florian and Jonquil. His armor was taken off and it looked like he had been decaying for a bit and was a bit gaunt looking. His eyes though were pure blue. He ran to Cersei and just as he was about to reach her, the Hound pulled him back with a chain wrapped around his neck. The wight then went for the Hound who drew his sword and cut him in half with ease. The body continued to crawl and the Hound cut its hand off. The man in black robes went up to it with fascination and picked up the hand. Jon then approached him and took the hand. Smalljon Umber went up to Jon and handed him a torch which was then lit.

“We can destroy them by burning them,” Jon said as he lit the hand on fire, it seemed to affect the wight as it screamed in pain. “and we can destroy them with Dragonglass.” Jon then took out a Dragonglass dagger forged in Dragonstone. “If we don’t win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world.” Jon then stabbed the wight in the chest killing it instantly. He then approached Cersei. “There is only one war that matters. The Great War. And it is here.” Everyone went silent at that moment.

“How did you know?” Ser Jaime asked. “How did you see it happen?”

“I saw one of these at Castle Black, but I saw the army at Hardhome. I tried to save many people and I failed. It was a massacre.” Jon said darkly.

“How many?” Jaime asked.

“Maybe one hundred thousand at least.”

“If those things come for us there’ll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will have been for nothing. Everything we lost would have been for nothing. The Crown accepts your truce. Until the Dead are defeated, they are the true enemy. Call our banners. All of them.” Cersei said, looking to the man in the robes. She then got up with Jaime and her men following her. But Sansa decided to tell her something very important.

“Cersei.” She called out. Everyone turned to her. They were all confused at what she was doing. “I know I’ll never see you again. I never want to see you again. But you should know something. You want to know who poisoned Joffrey? They’re both dead, but one of them wanted me to tell you. It was Petyr Baelish and Olenna Tyrell. Olenna asked of me to tell you, she wanted you to know it was her.” Everyone turned to her shocked that she would say this, but Sansa knew she had to tell her. To let Cersei know, she’s lost. Her own allies turned against her. Cersei said nothing but walked away. Everyone turned to her, even her own husband.

“What was the meaning of that?” He asked.

“You just jeopardized our chances of getting her support.” Daenerys said.

“What support? She has nothing left. Her allies are gone she has a small army. We have a large army. My husband has over one hundred thousand men same as you. What support could she offer us?” As everyone was arguing back and forth however, Jon noticed Arya and the Hound were missing.

* * *

 

Jaime couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After the meeting Cersei told him to not prepare for the march North, that she was staying here and taking back the lands they stole. Jaime made a promise to defend the North and he going to honor that vow. Cersei told him it was treason but Jaime didn’t care. As he made to leave the Mountain stood in front of him blocking his way. Cersei told him it was this or he dies.

“Give the order then.” He challenged. Cersei stared at him for a moment before nodding her head to the Mountain. He drew his sword leaving Jaime heartbroken and betrayed. He stared at her defiantly though. “I don’t believe you.” He said. As he was walking away he saw Qyburn and a large Lannister soldier walking toward them.

“Your Grace.” He said.

“Qyburn. Good to see you. We have to talk.” Cersei said.

“Oh yes, we have to talk. About many things. Like how you murdered Ned Stark. How your father murdered my mother and brother and now, the last thing you will know is that a Stark killed you for all you’ve done.” Qyburn said. As he talked his voice changed. He reached into his robes and flung whatever object was in it toward Cersei it was a dagger, it didn’t reach Cersei’s heart but it did cut her face from her left to right cheek. Cersei screamed in pain. “Oh shit.”

“I told you it wasn’t going to be easy.” A gruff voice said under the visor. The man pulled his helmet off to reveal the Hound. And Qyburn took his face off to reveal Arya Stark. The Mountain, who was the only one guarding them drew his sword. Both the Hound and Arya drew their own swords and began to fight him. “I told you brother. You should have known who was coming for you.” The two of them began to fight the Mountain with some difficulty. Though that wasn’t what Jaime was focused on. He saw Cersei clambering away when he stopped her.

“Listen to me! This is what they want, they want to divide us and kill us all! I knew we shouldn’t have listened to them!” Cersei cried out.

“No, because they knew you would go back on your word. That’s why they’re doing this, because you lie and cheat and manipulate others into doing your bidding. Well I’m done with that. I’m sorry sister. But I have to end this.” Jaime said before wrapping his one hand on her throat squeezing it tightly. Cersei, for the first time in her life had complete shock on her face. She clawed at him but he avoided her hands, her beautiful hands. Cersei tried to say a few words.

“Jaime! Please! I have your child!” She managed to get out.

“A lie. Just like the ones you told before.” Jaime said, mostly to himself. He wouldn’t fall for her tricks. Not again. He squeezed harder. Her face was turning purple, just like Joffrey’s was the day of his wedding.

“Jaime! I love— I lo—” Cersei managed to say before drawing her last breath. Her pupils dilated, meaning she was no more. Jaime dropped her to the ground before turning around to find the Hound and Arya still fighting the Mountain. He drew his sword. He could see that he was holding the Hound by his throat against the wall before Jaime came and cut his arm off almost at the shoulder. The Mountain turned to Jaime menacingly before a sword was put through his head and finally the sword lopped off his head. The body of the Mountain finally fell and the huge beast of a man was no more. Jaime could see that the Hound was the one to deliver that blow. He nodded in thanks to Jaime. Arya was off to the side looking at Cersei’s body. Jaime walked over to her.

“You killed her.” She stated.

“I did.” Jaime replied.

“She was supposed to die by my hand.”

“Sorry. I couldn’t exactly hold her prisoner.”

“Hmm. She was your sister.”

“ _Was_ my sister. Now she’s just… nothing now. It’s over.”

“Why’d you do it?” Arya asked.

“I knew we wouldn’t survive without your help. She didn’t want to. She wanted to take back the lands. But I knew we wouldn’t win. Not against this on our own. So I was going to leave but then you came in and, well we all know what happened.” Arya merely hummed in response. “Did you kill Qyburn?”

“Yes. It was quite easy.”

“Well, he didn’t grow my hand back so, I doubt he would have been useful to us now.”

“Does this mean that you’re coming with us?” Arya asked.

“Yes I am. I’m going to see this through.”

* * *

 

Stannis was standing there in the pit waiting patiently for hours. Arya Stark had not returned from her little “mission”. He didn’t like this. He saw the others talking to each other, in particular Jon Stark and Daenerys Targaryen. They were getting rather close to each other. It appears Stannis’ suggestion to Daenerys was working. Just then he saw Sansa come up to him.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you. In front of the others. It was not right of me to do so.” He said.

“I know. I’m sorry for keeping that to myself. I just wanted to tell her that.”

“I think many people wanted to tell her that. That she has no one left. But like that, in the middle of negotiations was not advisable.”

“I thought you said you were sorry for that?”

“Right. Sorry.” They both shared a laugh, well her more than him. He still needed to work on that. “So what happens now?” he asked her. Just as she was about to answer she saw Arya, Jaime and the Hound approaching them. They walked over to see what happened.

“It’s done. The Mad Queen is no more.” Arya said. Everyone looked shocked to find this out. Even Stannis was shocked. Now they could finally work together to defeat the Night King.

“That’s good.” Daenerys said. “Right?”

“It is. We need to begin preparations for the journey North.” Stannis said.

“There is still one thing though. Someone has to govern here.” Sansa said. “We can’t just leave the city to fend for itself.”

“Agreed. We need someone to stay here.” Davos said.

“That person will be my wife.” Stannis said. Everyone turned to him shocked. “We need to go North yes?” Stannis asked them all. “But we need someone to stay here. Who better than my wife and queen?”

“I’m going with you to Winterfell. My place is there.” Sansa replied.

“I agree with your husband. You know about ruling as much as I but the Unsullied and Dothraki only follow my orders. And my dragons only obey me. I cannot stay here. It must be you.”

“She’s right Sansa. You know more about ruling than most of us. And most of us have to go North.” Jon said. “It has to be you.”

“I’m not a military man. But I know people. And I’ve already governed here myself. I’ll stay with her.” Tyrion said.

“I will as well. I’m not a fighter.” Davos said.

“I will too.” Varys said. Stannis nodded to them all. Then looked to Sansa who wanted to protest again but a pleading look from Stannis convinced her to stay.

“I’ll stay and watch over her.” Arya said. “Someone has to protect you.” Sansa nodded in gratitude.

“Very well. Now that it’s done, we must travel North to get our armies to the North. We should keep it quiet about Cersei’s demise for now.” Stannis said.

“I can have my little birds spread a rumor about her death. Though I would need something to help legitimize her death.”

“She said she was with child.” Jaime said. “We could say she miscarried and bled to death.” He said solemnly.

“That could work. I had the same thing happen to me. But I was near death as opposed to her.” Daenerys said.

“So that’s it? That’s all we have to do?” Jon asked. “Because right now, we need to take our armies north and deal with them once and for all.”

“We’ll reconvene at Dragonstone to talk this over. But first I wish to talk to you about something.” Stannis said.

“What about?” Jon asked.

“We need to talk about something. About our alliance.” Daenerys said.

“What about?” Jon asked.

“We talked about how we could be both satisfied with our claims to the throne in the event anything should happen to either of us.” Stannis started.

“We proposed that I should marry you to not only show our trust in this alliance, but should we succeed in defeating the dead and the Great Council chooses either of us then our children would wed and cement our claims and satisfy both parties.” Daenerys told Jon. He looked shocked to say the least.

“Is this what you wish, Your Grace?” Jon asked both Stannis and Daenerys.

“We both felt it was for the best.” Stannis said. Jon thought for a good few moments before turning to both of them.

“Then I consent.” He said.

* * *

 

Jon was standing in the Chamber of the Painted table on Dragonstone, going over the plans with Stannis and Daenerys. The other lords were there as well. On Stannis’ side: Jaime and Daven Lannister, Harrold Arryn, Paxter Redwyne, Edmure and Brynden Tully, Harry Strickland and himself. On Daenerys’ side: Jorah Mormont, Yara Greyjoy, Grey Worm and her advisor Missandei. Jon was explaining how they could get their armies to the North.

“If we have the Dothraki ride hard on the Kingsroad, they’ll arrive in Winterfell within a fortnight.” He said.

“And the Unsullied?” Dany asked. He had now taken to calling her Dany now, considering they were to be married later that night.

“We could sail with them to White Harbor, meet the Dothraki on the Kingsroad, then ride together to Winterfell.” Jon said.

“We shouldn’t have all our armies in Winterfell, who knows what the Night King will do. I suggest we take the remaining Northerners and the Knights of the Vale and the rest of our troops gather at Moat Cailan.” Stannis said.

“Why would we do that?” Jaime asked. “We have the numbers, we could easily win this war in a fortnight.”

“Number do not always win a war. Ask my brother about that during his rebellion.” Stannis replied. Jon could see Dany’s face harden a bit. Stannis could see that too. “Apologies, I was merely making a point.” He said to Dany.

“Apology accepted. But we should at least have some of my Dothraki and Unsullied join you.” She said.

“I agree. How many men does the Northmen have in the North?” Stannis asked Jon.

“Well, considering the past two years we’ve been training troops, I would say twenty thousand?”

“And with the troops I have with me now, it’s twenty-five thousand.” Stannis said.

“Perhaps I will send about forty thousand Dothraki to Winterfell, and the Unsullied will come with us. That should bring our numbers to over one hundred thousand.” Dany suggested.

“Agreed, and if we keep the men at Moat Cailan, in case we fail, we’ll have an additional one hundred thousand to combat the Army of the Dead. Provided we burn the dead on the field first. Didn’t you say the Night King can raise them up?”

“Yes, he can.” Jon replied.

“Then we’ll prepare for that in the event we lose.” Stannis said.

“Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, Your Grace.” Jorah said. “You have many enemies in the North, thousands fell fighting your father. All it takes is one angry man with a crossbow.”

“That will not happen Ser Jorah, not while I ride by her side. It will send a better message that if we ride together, we are a united front.” Stannis replied.

“King Stannis is right, I have not come to conquer, I’m coming to help save the kingdoms. So we sail together.” Dany said. At that the meeting was concluded. Dany caught up to him in the hallway.

“Jon.” She called out. Jon smiled and nodded his head.

“Your Grace.” He said.

“Please. After tonight, you don’t have to refer me by any titles.”

“Well, are you happy about this arrangement? I know it’s not what you wanted—”

“It’s fine. I was told that I shouldn’t trust a witch but rather trust what everyone knows.” She said. “But I am looking forward to it.”

“As am I. It may not be popular among the Northerners, but they’ll come to see you for what you are.” Jon told her. Dany faltered a bit and came closer, taking his hand in hers.

“I hope I deserve it.” She said emotionally.

“You do.” Jon said. He got closer to her face and before long he pressed his lips to hers. She replied almost immediately. At that moment, he couldn’t wait for tonight. And he would ensure that the both of them would survive the Long Night.

* * *

 

Sansa was standing on the balcony in the Red Keep overlooking the city. She wasn’t queen but she was helping govern the city. She didn’t mind it though. Tyrion and Davos were a big help to her. And she had her sister. Arya was currently training with Brienne of Tarth, both of them having unique skills for sparring. Shireen and her sons had come to the capital as well their presence lifting Sansa’s spirits while Stannis was away. But that’s not what Sansa was concentrating on. Her hand went to her stomach where a slight bulge was forming. She was praying her husband will survive, so that afterwards, they could meet their next child.

* * *

 

Stannis was sailing North. He had one goal now: to save the North from the Army of the Dead. And to ensure his line doesn’t die. He knew this would be a difficult fight. The most difficult he’s ever had to deal with. But he was certain they would win. If not when they first come, then later. They would succeed, they had to. Because if they fail twice, then the whole world would pay the price for their failure. Stannis wouldn’t let that happen. He would defeat the Night King or die in the attempt.

* * *

 

The Night King saw the Wall before him. He knew what was on the other side. The living ripe for the taking. He knew the magic there was keeping him back, but since he put his hand on the future Three-Eyed Raven, that magic was useless to them now. He put his hand on the ground and suddenly a crack was forming on the ground and it was going toward the Wall. Soon enough, the Wall began to crack and he could hear the living that were there screaming. Finally the Wall began to come down. He then got back on his horse with his remaining horsemen and marched forward with his army. It now comprised of giants as well as the dead. He had one goal, to spread his domain throughout all the world. And the Dead would take over everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to this. The final battle for the living. What originally was probably only eight thousand words turned into over thirteen thousand. There was a lot to cover. No troubles in the south now huh? Now as to the fate of this story, I will not post until after the final season ends so I may see how the story ends. But if anyone has any questions about certain characters fates in this chapter, then review this chapter I’ll try to answer as best as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn! Well, since episode 3 of season 7 ended in a somewhat cliffhanger I figured the same would apply here. As for the missing scenes, when Jon and Davos meet Daenerys just add in the dialogue about Jon be about Stannis. And as for the cliffhanger, if Cersei knows that Stannis is trying to take the throne as well she would have planned ahead, however this will be a somewhat disastrous move as will be explained in the next part. As for Arya, well Riverrun’s probably not the best place to go to now is it? But we’ll see how this all plays out in the next part. See you all next time.


End file.
